We Need a Break
by The Sword of Flame
Summary: A Daystar and Shiara oneshot. Enjoy.


Greetings fellow Enchanted Forest fans, I have returned. Check out my profile for an explanation, sound fair?

I actually had this idea with Daystar and Shiara for a long time. And I needed to get it out. Are we complaining? This here is just… shameless fluff guys. I can barely believe it myself, but this is how it turned out, and I'm rather pleased. Let's see, ah, I believe that Daystar's confidence level would have boosted in the time explained in here, hence his… boldness? I believe I have rated this story fairly; I apologize if I'm mistaken. Well, just tell me your opinions, ni? And also, this is an oneshot. Take it as you may, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: This, friends, is what would have happened if I owned anything about the characters, settings, etc. about the Enchanted Forest Chronicles. I'm poor, and I lack imaginative will to create my own novel. I own nothing.

0000

"Another afternoon…" Shiara exasperatedly expressed with a long sigh escaping her lips. She was leaning against one of the stone walls in the room.

Daystar sighed as well, and looked over to her. Another failed attempt at restoring Shiara's powers. They had been so close to a breakthrough, but their stress at the constant studying and experimenting had been catching up with them. He ran his fingers through his hair, a sure trait of his father when there was too much to handle.

"It's rather hot in here," Daystar prompted carefully. Shiara looked up at him in response, her fingers still placed upon her face in frustration.

"I hadn't noticed," Shiara said naturally, how hot it was had never been a concern to her.

Daystar stood up quickly and grinned. "We need a break." He began to walk over to her with a mischievous smile placed upon his lips. "And I know just where to go." He took her hand before she could object, and the scenery of the castle room melted away. Shiara had closed her eyes during the teleportation but the sound of running water rushed her senses, and she opened her eyes to see where they were.

Looking around, she saw a rather small waterfall, hence explaining the small lake that gathered just beneath a stone ledge. The sound of the water echoed beautifully, and she saw that they were no doubtably in a hidden cavern. Shiara saw that the ledge overhung above the lake, and a smooth path also led down to the water. "This is…" Shiara whispered as she began to walk over to the ledge to get a better look. Daystar followed closely, due mainly to the fact that their hands were still clasped.

"No one knows about this place, not even Willin's map scrolls have it positioned." Daystar whispered, breaking Shaira's small trance. It was only then that she noticed the warmth of his hand within hers, and she gently broke their hold as she blushed and turned away. Daystar concealed his slight disappointment, and waited for her to speak.

"No one knows at all?" She questioned as she took a few more steps to peer over the ledge and into the water.

"No one but you and I."

"We're still in the Enchanted Forest?"

Daystar nodded, "We are." A few moments passed in silence, that is until Shiara looked over her shoulder to see Daystar unfastening his belt.

"Daystar!" Shiara exclaimed, feeling the crimson spread across her face for the second time. "W-what are you doing?"

Daystar dropped the belt, and tugged his shirt over his head, tossing that upon the ground as well.

"What does it look like? I'm getting ready to go for a swim." Daystar explained innocently enough, as he managed to hold back his grin. Shiara's reaction had been priceless. "Care to join me?"

Shiara's eyes widened as she shook her head. "Daystar, I don't have anything on but… what…" She stopped short as she watched Daystar come closer with nothing but leggings on. Oh _shit_.

"Don't worry about that," Daystar said as he stopped right in front of her. "Shiara…" He whispered again, and leaned in closer. Shiara watched, knowing that she was too close to the ledge to back away, but…she didn't truly want to. Shiara closed her eyes when she felt his lips connect with hers. The kiss was gentle, light, and…just nice to get lost in. Daystar pulled away a moment later, and smiled, "Got'cha."

Shiara blinked and looked at him, and it was then she noticed that he was holding her bridal style. She placed her arms around his neck to avoid falling into the water below. 'How did-? Why did-?' Shiara thought, and then looked up to Daystar with a growl. The kiss had been a distraction, and she knew that now. "Put. Me. Down."

Daystar smiled, and looked down at her. "What if I said I didn't want to?"

"And why not?"

"Because I would never get you into the water if I did that."

Shiara opened her mouth and closed it again. Her realization made her narrowed glance change into a wide-eyed worry.

"You wouldn't-" Shiara said, but was cut off as Daystar jumped into the lake. A large splash ensued, and the two resurfaced. Shiara had held onto Daystar for dear life when he jumped, and so, they managed to end up in the same position. The only difference was that Daystar now stood on the shallow bottom of the lake, and they were both completely soaked. Daystar's hair covered his eyes, the water forcing it to hang that way, but even that couldn't hide his smile.

"Oh, you are so dead." Shaira growled as one hand let go of his neck to push back long red hair from her face.

"So I take it you want me to let you down now?" Daystar asked innocently, and reluctantly set her down.

'Well, not particularly.' Shiara thought as she wrung out her hair. 'But he's being tricky. There's no telling what he could do next..' She thought a moment, and grinned. No, she wasn't going to take his trickery, no matter how much she enjoyed that kiss. Two could play it that way.

Daystar saw her smile, and noticed the fire in her eyes. She was painstakingly beautiful when wet he observed, but he wasn't completely _stupid. _He began to back away as best as he could through the water.

"Daystar, c'mere." She commanded, her voice low and… seductive?

Daystar blinked, and shook his head to make sure he didn't imagine her tone. The way she was walking toward him… his breath caught in his throat, and he stopped moving out of complete awe. Shiara took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck once again.

"You've been a very bad boy, Daystar."

Daystar only gulped in response.

Shiara smirked, and leaned in to place a more heated kiss upon his lips. Daystar was shocked, but placed his hands upon her waist to bring her closer. She felt the movement and smirked, ending the kiss with a teasing nibble to his lower lip before she pulled back. This left Daystar breathless, and it was Shiara's turn to notice just how gorgeous he looked wet, and short of breath. The fact that he was shirtless only made the vision more pleasurable. Oh well. Grinning, she stepped back and swept her leg under him, making him fall back into the water. She stepped back and began to laugh, pleased that her plan worked. Daystar resurfaced, and looked at Shiara with utter surprise.

"Hey, you started it." She said, folding her arms across her chest as she watched him stand back up. Wondering why he was so quiet, she didn't notice how fast he seemed to have moved before standing in front of her once again.

"You're right. I did." He lifted his hand and placed it gently upon her cheek. She looked into his eyes and her heart skipped a beat. Shaira understood what he meant; he did start the beginnings of what could be a relationship. Did she want that? With Daystar? Oh, _hell_ yes. It's what she's been wanting since he kissed her as a stone statue over a year ago. It's what he's been wanting too.

"Would you object so terribly if I were to kiss you again?" Daystar asked cautiously, his hand moving to move the bangs that had fallen upon her face.

Shaira smiled, her hands had dropped to wrap around his waist, and she played with the elasticity of his leggings. "Daystar?"

She felt him tense up, and she assumed it was because he thought she would reject not only his offer, but him as well. She shook her head and smiled again, pulling him closer when she lifted her arms to wrap around his neck. "C'mere."

Their lips connected, and they both closed their eyes when Daystar wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close against him. Daystar parted his lips slightly to allow his tongue to slide across her bottom lip, and Shiara showed no hesitation when she granted his request. Their tongues met and explored; their kiss reflecting the want they both had suppressed for the past year. The battle continued for several minutes, and they pulled back only because their lungs had told them to. Holding onto each other tightly as they caught their breath, Daystar smiled and leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"I never thought you would kiss me like that…"

Shiara smiled, and just continued to lean against him. After a few moments she pulled back, grabbed his hand, and began to head back to the shore. Firewitches were not that fond of water, no matter what the circumstance.

Once they were upon the main level of the cavern, safely above the water, Daystar looked around and realized something. "Ah, I didn't bring anything to dry off with."

Shiara smirked, "No need." She let go of his hand and stepped up close against him, pressing her body into his as her arms went around his back. Daystar closed his eyes and tensed up again at being _that_ close.

"Relax." Shiara said gently, as her eyes closed in concentration. Daystar complied with some difficulty, and opened his eyes when he heard her muttering something under her breath. He felt a warmth surround him, and he looked down to see Shiara glowing a faint red. Daystar smiled as this reminded him of their adventure a year before. A wizard had found Shiara, and mistakenly confused Daystar for a hero. So, in turn the wizard created a water snake monster, and the result soaked everything in its wake.

"Fire-witches dry off fast?" Daystar asked, remembering what she had said as well.

Shiara pulled back and laughed. "Yes," she said as she stepped back slightly. "But you, on the other hand, don't. Your hair is still wet." She began to run her fingers through his hair, drying it with every touch.

Daystar looked down and smiled when he saw her concentration. A faint red spread across her face again when she caught him looking at her.

"What did I do now?" She asked, wishing that the heat she felt in her face would stop using her element against her.

"Nothing that I don't love you for." He replied softly, his voice barely above a whisper, but she heard it. She didn't know what to say as she brought her eyes up to meet his. Daystar understood, and smiled. "Come on, we best be heading back." Daystar said as he stepped back to pick up the clothing he discarded earlier.

"Kazul probably left for the Mountains of Morning by now." Shiara said, but there was no sadness or disappointment in her voice. None whatsoever.

Daystar walked back over to her, fully dressed once again. He winked, "I suppose you'll just have to spend the night then."

Shiara playfully hit his shoulder, "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

Daystar grinned, "I'm sure you could think of a few things…"

Both of them leaned in for another kiss as the cavern melted around them.

0000

Love it? Hate it? Let me know, and review.


End file.
